If I Was The Warden's Niece Book 1: If I Was series
by BookAddictMegs
Summary: This is the first book in the If I Was series, based around different scenarios with me and the characters of Holes. In this book, I am the warden's niece. Taking requests for something like this of your choice!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm back and I bring stories again. I've decided to make a series called the 'If I Was' series and it's basically me saying If I was something... and then I write the story so in this one I'm pretending to be the warden's niece and we'll see how it works out. :)**

* * *

"Megan! Your aunt Lou's on the phone!" My mum called up the stairs to me just as I started up my laptop. I practically threw it to the side and ran out my room, throwing the door open and almost falling down the stairs. I absolutely loved my aunt Lou - for birthdays and Christmases she would ship the best things over from Texas to England. Yes I was English and I barely got to see aunt Lou. The last time I saw her was a few months after she opened that weird camp and I went to stay for the summer and that was last year.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!" I chanted, reaching for the phone. My mum chuckled and handed it to me and I snatched it from her hands, holding to my ear. "Aunt Lou? Hi!" I smiled and dumped myself on the sofa, staring up at the swirly white ceiling.

_"Hiya! Did you like what I got you for your birthday? I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner."_

"Yeah, it was so cool! Thanks!" I smiled. My birthday was about four weeks ago and she got me a Mac and an iPad mini.

_"I'm glad you liked it." _I could practically hear the smile in her voice. _"Now, you know the camp I run? Well, would you like to come over like last summer?" _She asked and I squealed with excitement.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I squeaked and I hear my aunt chuckle. My aunt ran a camp called Camp Green Lake. You mustn't let the name fool you though - it's in the middle of a huge desert in Texas where's there's no water for a hundred miles and the only trees are the ones outside my aunt's cabin there. It's a juvenile detention facility for boys where she has them dig holes to find some treasure that was buried by a famous Texan outlaw, Kissin' Kate Barlow, over a hundred years ago. Well, if you want to find treasure, might as well have some help.

The last time I visited, I remember making some really awesome friends from the D-Tent. They were my favourite. All the other campers were really mean and nasty and you just didn't want to get befriended by them. When I was there, there was X-Ray, Armpit, Zigzag, Barfbag, Basket and Stripy. They weren't their real names though - they used them because honestly, they sounded way cooler than their real names. For example, Armpit's real name was Theodore. Armpit sounds way cooler, right? Well, it does to D-Tent and I. If I remember, Zigzag was the hottest there. I may have developed a small crush on him, but he's about four years older than me. The closest to my age was Barfbag, but he was a little younger than me and he was constantly throwing up from the heat. I would not want to go out with him. Plus, it would be kind of hard considering that they're all American and I'm English.

_"I'll see you in a few days then love. I've sent some plane tickets to you so you can fly over and the bus'll pick you up at the airport."_

"Okay, bye aunt Lou!"

_"Bye!"_

"Gotta get packed!" I yelped, jumping up and shooting back to my room. I dragged out the suitcase from under my bed and packed it full of clothes and other stuff I would need. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see Armpit, X-Ray, Zigzag and Barfbag again. I knew that Basket and Stripy would have already left. After I had packed, it was already dinner time so I hurriedly ate dinner and went to sleep after that. I couldn't wait for the next coming days.


	2. Author's Note

Just a note to say I will take requests for this story so you can leave a request!

Just say your name, what you want your If I Was to be, what boy will be your best friend/boyfriend and what the main events should be/the events you want to happen.

Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 2

After a super long plane ride, waiting to claim my luggage and waiting for the bus, I was finally of my way to the camp. After about 9 hours. I was pretty exhausted - all I would do when I got there would be go to sleep. I'd have to meet the boys the day after. I wondered if they still remembered me.

I almost fell asleep on the bus until I saw holes starting to appear through the window. I smiled, knowing we had arrived. I looked out the window to try and spot D-Tent, and funnily enough, there was X-Ray with another boy in an orange cap. I smiled when they looked through the window and X-Ray smiled too, starting to run after us. I looked out the back window, seeing the other boy hurry after X. I laughed as he tripped and fell, luckily not into a hole, but flat on his face. We soon stopped and X-Ray stood right by the door, waiting for me. I hurried out as the guard took my luggage and jumped on X-Ray, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"X! I missed you!" I squealed, smiling as he hugged me back and spun me around. I noticed his arms had gotten a lot more muscular than the last time I saw him.

"Missed you too Bubbles!" He smiled and I giggled a little at my nickname. I had been given that nickname on the first day the boys saw me because I was bright and happy and would always cheer someone up. Heck, I even made Lump in A-Tent crack a smile and that's a challenge. "Come to the tent! Zigzag really needs to smile!" He took my wrist and started to drag me away to the tent.

"No!" I laughed and slipped out of his grip and ran off. Unfortunately, X caught me and flung me over his shoulder, carrying me to D-Tent. The guard smiled and took my bags to my aunt's cabin. "Let me go X!" I screamed and playfully hit his back, wanting him to put me down.

After a few minutes, he finally put me down outside the tent and I could hear hushed voiced coming from inside it. I giggled and X-Ray motioned for me to go in the tent. I got up and wiped my butt of dirt before going inside. On the back bed I could see Zigzag with his head down, looking at a poece of paper. Armpit and some other guy was sitting next to him - the same guy with the orange cap x was walking next to. As soon as I entered, the boys looked up and I smiled brightly, Zigzag getting up immediately and hugging me tight.

"I missed you Bubbles!" He spun me around before letting me go and looking at me. He hadn't changed much - his hair was still wild and his eyes were still the electric blue I remember. He was more tanned now and so much more muscular. I wonder if he has a six pack... "Man, you got kinda.. Hot!" He smiled, nodding at me and I gasped dramatically.

"Shush you!" I laughed, a small blush creeping onto my cheeks. He chuckled and dropped an arm around my shoulder. I smiled. Okay, so maybe I still have a crush on him. No big deal, right? He is hot though, you have to admit. I looked around the tent, seeing Armpit sitting on the bed, talking to the boy in the orange cap. He pointed at me a couple times and the boy nodded getting up after they finished and coming over to me. He smiled and I noticed a toothpick hanging off the edge of his lips.

"Hey there." He greeted me in a Southern accent and I smiled. "My name's Squid. What's yours?"

"I'm Megan, but you can call me Bubbles." I smiled and I saw his smile grow larger when he heard me speak.

"You're English." He stated, nodding. "I like the accent." I smiled and nodded understandingly. At that moment, two boys I didn't recognise came into the tent. One of them was taller than the other and had a bandana wrapped around his head. The smaller one was African-American, like X-Ray and instead of stopping at the sight of me like the taller one, he carried on walking and laid on his cot, staring at the ceiling.

"Hola chica." He said, looking up and down my body, his eyes stopping at my boobs. I folded my arms over my chest and sighed. After a couple of moments, he was still staring so I snapped my fingers in his face, making him jump and look up.

"Have you seen what you wanted to? Good." I walked away from him, not really wanting to get to know him, and going over to the other boy that walked in. "Hiya. My name's Megan, or Bubbles. What's yours?" He didn't look at me or even acknowledge me in any way. I looked at him confusedly. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front if his face and he gently pushed it away. I saw in his eyes a hint of sadness. "Hey, you okay?" I looked at him, a little concerned for him.

"Ignore him Bubbles. Zero doesn't respond to anyone." Squid told me and I stood up, looking down at the boy who just rolled over so his back was facing us. "We think he's stupid." I turned around and faced him with a disgusted look.

"Stupid." I repeated. "Are you crazy? No wonder he doesn't talk to you, that's bullying! You are practically bullying him for calling him that. And the nickname Zero... Ugh." I rolled my eyes and sat on the cot again, putting my hand on the boy's shoulder. "Maybe he can't talk. There's no need for you to be mean to him." I looked at him and saw him looking back at me, smiling slightly.

"Sorry." Squid replied in a sarcastic tone and X patted his shoulder, shaking his head when Squid looked at him. "What?"

"Don't be mean to Zero or I'll murder you in your sleep, got that?" I glared at all of them and the taller boy who's name I still didn't know burst out laughing. "What's your name?" I looked at him.

"Magnet." He stopped laughing, backing up a little as. I got closer. I was a little shorter than him, but he still seemed scared.

"Well then Magnet, you think that's a joke? You think I won't?" I raised my clenched fist. "I will and that's a promise."

"Okay, that's enough violence for today Bubs." Zigzag came and dragged me away from Magnet and to his cot where he laid my head in his lap and started to play with my hair. I smiled up at him, remembering that this was how he would get me to calm down my first time here.

I calmed down soon enough, and looking around at everybody on their cots, I noticed one was empty. I couldn't remember who it belonged to...

"Hey, isn't there someone who sleeps on that cot?" I asked no one in particular.

"You mean Barfbag?" Armpit looked over at me from his card game with Squid. I nodded. "Nah, he stepped on a rattlesnake yesterday man." I gasped, worried for him.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. We got a new kid coming in tomorrow to replace him." X-Ray waved it off just as the counselor for D-Tent came in. He still looked as stupid as always. What was his name again...?

"Ah, Megan. There you are. Your aunt wants to see you." He smiled goofily at me. Pendanski! That's right! I smiled and got up from Zig's lap. He smiled and waved at me as I made my way to the exit.

"See you later boys!" I smiled and gave them all a little wave as a whole bunch of goodbyes were thrown at me.

On the way to my aunt's cabin, I couldn't help but wonder if my aunt had changed at all. She could've gotten stricter or something. I hoped not. Maybe she looked different. You never know, she may have dyed her red like she always wanted to. She was blonde last time I saw her. Either way, I couldn't wait to see her again, even if she had changed. I didn't really mind if she got stricter, I'd just have to be a better kid. But I still wondered...


	4. Chapter 3

**This story's getting along better than I thought it would! I've already had 2 requests, one which I'm not too sure about because I don't really do ****_dirty _****stuff, but I'll see what I can do. Thanks if you're reading and like this story! Requests will be started and I'll save the documents on here so maybe half way through this story, I'll publish some of those. :) But I feel so down! Half my school know about my Wattpad account and I've had to take down my most popular story on there because I took one of my friend's name for the main character. :( I even told her and she said it was fine but everyone was pestering me about it so I had to delete it. Noooooo. Oh well, I still have this place :)**

* * *

I knocked on the door, Pendanski leaving me to go and do _something _in Mr Sir's office. Mr _Sir... _I still laugh. A tall, red-headed lady answered almost immediately and I smiled brightly, recognising the beautiful green eyes that belonged to my aunt. I guess she did dye her hair like she wanted. Instead of saying hi, she took me in her arms and squeezed the air out of my lungs, making me gasp and laugh breathlessly. You know when that happens and it's funny for the first few seconds and you try to laugh but it'a more like a wheeze instead? Yeah, that's what I mean by laughing breathlessly. After a few seconds she finally put me down, pulling me inside.

"Nice to see you too aunt Lou." I laughed lightly, going and throwing myself on one of the plush sofas (or couches as American people say). I sighed dreamily - they were so soft and squishy and easy to curl up on and read a book. I heard my aunt laugh a little.

"Yes, it's lovely to have you back. I guess you've already seen D-Tent." She smiled, moving my legs so she could sit down beside me. I nodded.

"X-Ray, Armpit and Zigzag haven't changed. Zero's really quiet, Squid's really cool and Magnet's really perverted." I scrunched my nose up, remembering how he immediately looked at my breasts when he saw me.

"Yes, you have to be a little careful around him." Lou told me as I sat up, looking around the walls. They still had the wanted posters I remember of Kissin' Kate Barlow and now there were much more of them. There were even some old newspaper clippings of her on the walls now. My aunt was obsessed with her. She buried a treasure that my aunt's trying to find. The boys dig for her, one five foot deep and five foot in diameter hole everyday. I don't know why she wants it - she told me it was rightfully hers but I know that's a lie - it belongs to whoever Kate stole it from. All the people she robbed on the road, the families of people who ran banks that were robbed and all that, they deserve their share of the treasure. Sometimes she seems like one of those money-crazed people, considering how much she wants this treasure. Or, as she says, _needs _this treasure.

I walked down the hall to the guest room at the end of the cabin, where I stayed last time I was here, and flopped on the bed. It was still so light, and I still sunk slowly into the mattress. I smiled, hugging the pillow as I heard my aunt chuckle.

"D-Tent have a counselling session tonight. Do you want to watch them?" She leaned against the doorframe as I mumbled a yes into the pillow, curling up under the sheets. The last time I 'watched over' a counselling session, I just sat behind Zigzag and we made fun of Pendanski which is more fun than you think, especially when he gets mad because we weren't listening. You know that one teacher in school that you just laugh at when they try telling you off? This was like that and it was hilarious. The session ended early that night because Pendanski was so fuming that he had to leave and he banned me from ever joining the counselling sessions again. Guess what Pendanski? Meg's back and she's not leaving. Hehe.

The next thing I know, my aunt's shaking me because the counselling session was about to start. I looked over at the digital clock that was on the bedside table and saw that it was already half past six and I missed dinner because I was sleeping. I didn't remember falling asleep, but then again, you never do. You just sort of drift off and then suddenly it's morning again. And time flies so quickly when you're asleep; it's like you were only asleep for five minutes before you're woken up again. But in that seemingly short period of time, you get to see the most vivid dreams and nightmares. Scientists believe that you experience dreams seven minutes before you wake up. How the hell do they even get that information? Do they crawl inside someone's brain when they're sleeping and monitor what's happening? How do they even know the person's dreaming unless they sleeptalk or something?

Anyway, after struggling to tie my shoe laces (the little bitches kept getting tangles and wouldn't fucking tie properly.), I ran out the front door and across the camp to the Rec room where the sessions are held. I was a little out of breath, so I waited outside for a bit before going in. No one was in there so I was guessing they were a little late. Pendanski had been in though - the chairs were set up in a circle and the was another one just behind it. I guessed he knew I would be coming, no matter what he told me so he set out a chair for me too. _Well, whatever. I can just wait. _

After about five minutes, the boys started to file in behind Pendanski and I smiled when Zigzag sat in the chair my chair was behind. Squid sat next to him and he smiled at me, making me smile back. He still had a toothpick in his mouth, and I wondered if he keeps the same one in all day or changes it every few hours or something. Pendanski started talking to the group as a whole before going round the circle individually. When he got to Armpit, he was about to start his speech about how it's Armpit's fault he's he but I interrupted.

"Let me say it." I clears my throat and before Pendanski could reject, I started. "Now Theodore, it's you who screwed your life up and it's you who has to fix it. That's why you're here, to clear your name and fit into society again." I talked with an American accent and stood up, wandering over to Armpit and putting my hand on his shoulder. Everyone was snickering as Pendanski's face went red with rage and you could practically see the steam coming from his ears. Before he did anything, he got up and left. We all burst out laughing when we heard him screaming and kicking at the ground. Squid got up and imitated him, kicking the ground and mumbling harsh words under his breath. I laughed so hard, I had to sit down.

We spent the rest of our time that night, learning a little bit about each other, especially me and the boys that I didn't know. Zero, however, sat out, staring at the ground. I shot him a few sympathetic looks, but he didn't seem to care. Poor guy. I feel bad for him. Maybe I can do something to make him feel involved a bit more..

**Omfg I'm so sorry for the wait! These last couple of weeks have been manic and everything's all bleugh uhm I just said that what. Anyway, I have started on the first requested story from Frozenelf72 so look forward to that in the next six or so months and yeah. Thanks for reading guys! I have this thing that I wanna say at the end of each chapter so let's see...**

**Stay beautiful, stay classy and most of all, stay sassy!**


End file.
